


Ascension

by trillingstar



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Canon Backstory, Community: oz_wishing_well, Gen, Paralysis, Poetry, Prison, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a chase.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> Augustus Hill's last line in S5 was, "I can feel my legs."  
> 

They sent a man to prison twice.  
Made him stagnant, even though his wheels still turned;  
                                                                                it was a chase.  
From the moment you born:  
learn to run before  
walking,  
learn to act before  
asking,  
and you don't refuse. Can't say  
                                                       no. No thank you, Massa,  
                                                       I don't feeeeeeel like it today,  
                                                                   or any day,  
                                                       I'mma sit this life out.  
To decline is to wither, to shrink, check out before you check in.  
Allow, grant, hand over and out, give like it's a confession.  
An admission, a contrition, a journey, testimony.  
The starting pistol was flake and rust, heavy in your hand,  
under the yellow spotlight when you pulled the trigger and  
let your gun speak for you, just a few words, a snap-pop, a quick retort  
like a toy  
with a little flutter  
of a white cloth flag,  
          with a little surrender  
                    with a sad flat sigh,  
with an apology already on its tongue.  
You got to give away your tender, your shivers, your hidden aches, your gold dreams.  
Learn to sit where you're told and move when you're told  
and maybe one day you'll be almost to the ground,  
Shellin' out your sorrow, shillin' for the villains,  
Glory glory high, hallelujah.  
Maybe, one day maybe  
your chair upturned and your legs underneath,  
                                             kindness uncovered, character unveiled, heart unmasked  
everything in motion again. Support you lost but  
now is found. And since you'll get there before I do,  
Don't forget to tell 'em all that I'm comin' too.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Summer of Oz](http://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com/57225.html) '15.  
> 


End file.
